Del odio al amor
by marraja129
Summary: AU Moderna. Astrid y Henry (Hipo) son hermanastros y se odian pero que pasara si algo cambiase en ellos. Pasen y lean. primera historia Summary horrible


Había una vez dos hermanastros que no se podían ver ni en pintura, eran un chico Henry y una chica un año menor que él Astrid.

Un día Astrid volvía de su casa sola, ya que sus amigas tenían entrenamiento, por un momento se pensó que alguien la seguía y miró atrás y era cierto un hombre la estaba siguiendo, ella echó a correr hacia su casa suya. Cuando llegó cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que el Henry que estaba arriba escuchando música bajó corriendo y se la encontró allí llorando y muerta de miedo.

\- Que te pasado? - Preguntó Henry preocupado.

\- Era aquel hombre aún con buscaba dijo ella con la voz estrangulada pelo llanto.

\- Shhh tranquila ya a pasado todo- dijo abraza-la y la coge a hombros por llevarla al sofá para sentarse.

Astrid estuvo llorando durante bastante rato mientras la abrazaba contra él y le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello dulcemente.

Al día siguiente entre ellos alguien había cambiado ya que Astrid se puso roja cuando Henry y ella cogieron el mismo plato y se tocaron los dedos, lo mismo le pasó a él.

En el instituto a mucha gente le parecía extraño que no se estuvieran matando por los pasillos o persiguiéndose sino todo uno contrario hablando y en alguna ocasión se perdían me la mirada del otro.

\- Eh hermano que te pasa con Astrid? - Le dijo Patapez a Henry

\- Ni yo mismo uno si- dijo suspirando

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del instituto Astrid hablaba con Brusca, su mejor amiga.

\- A ti te gusta Henry- dijo Brusca

\- No, quizás, ay no uno se, se nota mucho?

\- Muchísimo amiga incluido creo que a él también le gustas

\- Ya me gustaría a mí- dijo Astrid mirando donde estaba el chico que le había robado el corazón

Al termina las clase Astrid y Henry fue a casa, entre ellos había un silencio que no era ni mucho incomoda ni muy agradable hasta que Henry dijo:

\- Astrid si te di que Patapez está enamorado pero ni él mismo uno quisiera admitir que le dirías?

\- Pues que si ama aquella chica le di todo lo que siente sin tener miedo por? - Dijo ella

\- Por esto- acto seguido la cogió de la cintura y la besa primero a Astrid le sorprendió muchísimo pero luego correspondió el beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Ignacio.

\- Henry como, porque? - Dijo ella cuando se separaron de aquel beso

\- Porque y visto que estoy enamorado de ti desde que entraste en mi vida creo que incluso desde la primera vez que te vi en los pasillos del instituto

\- Henry yo también te quiero más que nada en este mundo- dijo ella

Después de que Astrid di eso la volvió a besar con todo el amor que sentía por ella

Mientras volvían a casa de la mano Astrid se dio cuenta de algo

\- Que le diremos a nuestros padres? - Dijo ella preocupada

\- Que preferimos y además genéticamente no somos familia así que tampoco está mal

\- Con eso tienes razón

\- Astrid si no los y quieres decir nos podemos esperar un tiempo, pero no como uno hacerlo y por no darte un beso cada vez que te vea o hacemos ver que nos odiamos

\- Hihihi pues ya seremos dos

Hablaron con sus padres lo entendieron y lo aceptaban ya que se veía que se querían de verdad

En el instituto muchas chicas no lo entendían ya que Henry era muy popular entre las chicas, a Astrid le pasó lo mismo con los chicos ya que ella también era muy popular, pero entre los chicos, y ahora todas las chicas o la mayoría la odiaban por estar saliendo con Ignacio, al igual que con él muchos chicos la odiaban por salir con Anna.

Esa semana era el baile de primavera y todos estaban muy emocionados.

Astrid y Brusca fueron a comprar un vestido para el baile, Astrid iba con Henry y Brusca con Patapez, que hacía poco que Patapez había declarado

Brusca se compró un vestido ajustado en la cintura y caía con volantes hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y era de color violeta, el vestido de Astrid era similar pero su tenía un lazo atar en la cintura a un lado y era de color azul cielo.

A la hora del baile Henry y Patapez se quedaron sin palabras y con la boca abierta

\- Estás preciosa- dijo Patapez a Brusca

\- Gracias tú también estás muy guapo- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Mejor os dejamos solos adiós-dijeron sus amigos

\- Estás preciosa, guapa, maravillosa- dijo Henry cogiéndola por la cintura

\- Gracias tú también estás genial - dijo dándole un beso en los labios

\- Ven tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo él

\- De acuerdo- dijo ella

Él la llevó al jardín del instituto, estaba todo lleno de rosas y de luces en los árboles

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos

\- Uau es precioso Henry - dijo tiranía en los brazos de su novio.

\- Me alegro de que te guste - dijo él abrazándola y dando vueltas

\- Te quiero Astrid - dijo dejándola el suelo pero igualmente la tenía abrazada por la cintura

\- Yo también Henry - dijo rodeándolo por el cuello y besándolo transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él y era correspondida con la misma intensidad

Y allí en medio del jardín del instituto estaban una pareja de enamorados besándose con amor donde antes había odio ahora hay besos de amor y olmo dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Continuara…


End file.
